


Sometimes the Hardest Thing to do is actually the Easiest

by Cinnamon9835



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-01 08:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15770787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon9835/pseuds/Cinnamon9835
Summary: Post Season 5 Mini FicClarke finds herself in an impossible situation and finds the strength to do what must be done to save her family and friendsThis is my first writing in a very long time.  This story came to me at work, I know great place for it, and when I got home I had to write it out.I hope to continue with a Part 2 and maybe more depending on how the story is going.





	1. Part One

The Present

 

“Where is she?!”

It was the first thing Bellamy said when he came to. He sat straight up ignoring the pain radiating out of his side and looked frantically around. His brown eyes trying to find her in the mass of people. He vaguely noticed that he was in some sort of make shift hospital. He could smell the stench of blood and dirt.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder gently pulling him back. Raven, one of his best friends, stood next to him. Her soft brown eyes held unshed tears as she slowly shook her head.

“Here baby. I am here.” A tall strong attractive woman made her way across the room and grabbed his hand. Her brown hair gently tumbling down her face as she gently kissed him.

Neither Bellamy or Echo noticed the look that Raven shared with Murphy, who was a few feet away. They both knew Echo wasn’t the She he was asking for.

 

48 hours earlier.

 

“You have got to be kidding!” Bellamy explained in disbelief. His words echoing in the small room.

“It’s the only choice to keep the peace. Monty’s last wish was for us to be the good guys and this is the way we do it.” Clarke responded. Her steady blue eyes met his.  
Bellamy shook his head and ran his hand over his face.

“What exactly are you suggesting?” Madi asked. She looked up at her mother figure for guidance.

Clarke breathed a sigh.

“They want a sacrifice. If we offer a sacrifice, they will let us live in peace.” Clarke commented.

“And who exactly are you suggesting to sacrifice?! We’ve been down this road before.” Murphy commented, referring to Emori almost being a test subject for the greater good.

“We draw straws.” Clarke responded back.

“No, we shouldn’t give in to them. They started this, we can finish this. Heda, this is a battle we can win” Echo hotly responded back.

Madi watched her councilors and breathed in slowly. They had landed on this new beautiful planet six months ago, and within 38 hours they had been attacked by the local alien population and they were not forgiving. She remembered the days of peace right before Bellamy and his crew had come down from the arc and as much as she wanted those days back, Madi was not sure she would ever see them again.

“I agree with Echo. I will not sacrifice any of my people to these creatures. We fight.” Madi coolly said.  
Clarke took a quick intake of breath and bit back the words she desperately wanted to say. Later, when she was alone with Madi maybe Clarke could make her see reason.

 

The Next Day

 

Clarke watched the camp scurrying around preparing for war. Her attempts at having Madi see reason were futile. Clarke had decided that she would go in to battle as a medic. There was absolutely no way she was going to let her loved ones die on her watch. As her thoughts drift to love; her eyes found him, as they often do. He stood next to Madi, as ever her protector. Clarke knew that Bellamy would die to protect Madi from any harm. Clarke’s love for him was still unspoken. She would never let him know what was hidden deep in her heart while he was still with Echo. But, as long as he lived and as long as he was happy, then she was happy for him. She didn’t hear Murphy come up next to her. 

“This will work.” Murphy said. “I got the biggest gun I could find.” 

“Last time you were battle Murphy, you were shot.” Clarke responded.

“Yes, but last time you weren’t there and I know you will not let any of us fall.” Murphy smiled. Clarke noticed the extra emphasis on the word “any,” but chose to ignore it.

“Who are you fighting for Murphy?” Clarke asked.

“My family, same as you.” He answered. Clarke noticed his blue eyes drift across the field to rest on Raven. 

Murphy and Emori were the on and off again couple of the camp. But secretly Clarke thought Murphy had some hidden deep feelings for another. It was odd for Clarke to realize her and Murphy had something in common.

“Do me a favor Murphy…stay alive.” Clarke gently told her friend before she walked back inside the tent to make sure she had all her medical supplies.

 

That Night

 

No one was able to sleep. Madi’s plan was to attack before sunrise the next morning. An exciting, nervous atmosphere took hold of the campsite. Bellamy pulled Echo closer to him and kissed the top of her head. Murphy, Raven, Emori and Shaw were all sitting next to them, laughing and enjoying their time together. They still all missed Monty and Harper, especially at times like this. 

Secretly, Bellamy missed one other person. His eyes wandered to the other side of the camp where he could just make out her silhouette in the light of the fire. Clarke was sitting with Madi, Gaia, Indra and her mother. It was not always easy having Clarke near Echo. The others seemed to have forgiven Clarke for her betrayal, but Echo seemed incapable of letting it go, no matter how much Bellamy had tried to reason with her. 

As if Clarke knew he was thinking of her, she turned and looked directly at him. Blue eyes met Brown eyes and everything else faded away. In that moment, Clarke was the only thing he could see and a heated electricity raced through his body. He almost forgot that Echo was cuddled up next to him, when his eyes finally pulled away from Clarke’s. Bellamy took a deep breath to regain control of his emotions.

 

The Battle

 

It did not take a military tactical genius to realize that the battle was not going according to plan. 

“Hang in there, Miller. I got you!” Clarke screamed as she wrapped a bandage around his leg. As Miller screamed in pain, Clarke tried to block out the horrifying sounds of battle going around her. She had to concentrate on one victim at a time or she might lose it. 

“Clarke…” Miller started in agony.

“You’re going to be okay, I swear it!” She looked at her friend. She was glad that they were friends again. His loyalty was admirable. Her hand found his and she squeezed tightly. “Stay still, stay silent. I have to help Emori. I will come back for you. I promise!”

Miller squeezed her hand tightly back. His dark eyes showed fear in them and it broke Clarke a little. But, she had to stay strong for her friends and for her family.   
She moved swiftly away from him and dodged past a blaster. It broke the rocks apart behind her and she could feel the debris hit her, but she kept moving. She first ran into Octavia, who had just removed the head of an opponent.

“Miller’s over there. His leg is in bad shape. If we can get him to Jackson, he should be okay.” Clarke shouted at Octavia. Octavia’s blood covered face, followed the direction of Clarke’s hand. Octavia nodded in acknowledgment and ran towards her best friend.

Clarke knew Miller would be safe with Octavia, as she made her way to Emori’s small figure. Not surprising, it was Murphy who was shielding Emori as best as he could. The big gun he had bragged about earlier was propped up on his waist. Murphy may have some unresolved feelings for Raven, but he will always have a soft spot for Emori. Clarke crawled below him and raced to Emori’s aid.   
It was bad. Real bad. Blood soaked Emori’s shirt, as Clarke gently probed for the wound. Emori moaned softly, but other than that she made no other sound. Clarke groaned as she realized that Emori had been shot in her lower cavity. There was a real possibility that Emori would bleed out, if Clarke could not stop the bleeding. 

“She needs help NOW Murphy! We have to get her to my mother.” Clarke shouted. The urgency in Clarke’s voice, caused Murphy to turn briefly to look at the blonde woman below him. Clarke was shoving clean cloth into Emori’s wound, trying to put pressure on the wound. Murphy swallowed hard and nodded; anything for Emori. 

“Find a makeshift stretcher. You’ll have to run and drag her back to camp!” Clarke ordered. Murphy nodded more for himself, than for her and started looking around him, until he found a tree, whose bark was shedding. Looking quickly around to make sure it was safe, Murphy put his weapon on the ground, before he started to grab a huge piece of bark and dragged it off the tree. It was not perfect, but it was strong and it should be able to hold Emori. Clarke and Murphy worked together to drag Emori onto the stretcher. Clarke had tied some rope around the makeshift stretcher.

“Run! Don’t stop for anything!” Clarke quickly said. As Murphy grabbed hold of the stretcher, wrapping his hands around the rope, Clarke put her arm on his shoulder. “Stay alive cockroach.” She whispered. He took one last look at her, nodded and started to run.

As Clarke rose to turn back to Miller and Octavia, she took a look at the battle scene. Her heart stopped. They were losing. It was as simple as that. Madi and her bodyguards were surrounded by the enemy. As one of the opposing warriors fired their laser at Madi, Bellamy jumped in front of her. Bellamy screamed as the laser blasted into his side, he fell to the ground and Clarke thought her world would end. 

Closer to her, Raven was on her back and moving slowly away from an enemy who was approaching swiftly with weapon drawn. Shaw was screaming at Raven, as he was parrying against an attack. But, Clarke could tell he would never be able to reach Raven in time.

Clarke knew what she had to do. There was no other alternative; it was the only way to keep everyone safe.

“I will be your sacrifice!” Clarke screamed as loud as she could. The blood of her friends stained her skin as she lifted her hands up in surrender. The response was instantaneous. The alien warriors stopped advancing on her friends. Their weapons were drawn, ready for attack, but at this moment, they were not moving. 

Clarke moved slowly towards the alien warrior that had attacked Bellamy. His gold eyes watched her. They were a really beautiful race; all gold and dark brown. They were also very intelligent and ruthless; not a great combination.

“NO!!” Screamed Madi. Gaia grabbed Madi around the middle, preventing the girl from running to her guardian. Madi did everything she could think of to break away from her Flamekeeper, but Gaia would not let go.

“Clarke, No!” Raven shouted. Clarke glanced at her friend and smiled softly.

“It’s okay.” Clarke soothed.

“No! No! It’s not!” Raven screamed.

As she moved closer to where Bellamy had fallen, she could have sworn he reached out for her before he passed out. Echo was at his side clutching on to him. Echo’s eyes met Clarke’s and they had a silent understanding – “Keep him safe.”

As Clarke’s family and friends watched in horrified silence, Clarke disappeared with her captors and they knew there was absolutely nothing they could do about it.

 

End Part One.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavia and Clarke have a heart to heart

The Present

Bellamy watched Echo walk away. He was able to convince her that Emori needed her more than he did at this moment, but really, he wanted to talk to Raven alone. 

“She went with them, didn’t she?” He asked softly. There was something in his voice, something Raven couldn’t quite place.

“Yes.” Raven responded quickly.

“I have to go after her…” Bellamy passionately cried and made a quick attempt at getting off the bed.

“You got some serious burns man.” Murphy stepped in his way. “You can’t help her in your state.” It pained Murphy to say it, but it was true.

It took every ounce of Bellamy’s will power to move off that bed. He had never felt pain like that before and as his feet touched the ground, he thought he might pass out again.

“I am not losing her again!” Bellamy growled.

Raven and Murphy moved quickly and stood as a solid wall against him.

“And what exactly is your plan?” Murphy asked. “You can barely stand!”

“To get to her. That is all that matters!” Bellamy answered. Murphy and Raven looked at each other. The old Bellamy was back, ruled by emotions. He had lost his head.

Before Murphy and Raven could even begin to reason with him, Octavia spoke up. They didn’t even know she was close by.

“I will go after her.” 

Raven, Murphy, and Bellamy turned to look behind them and there sat Octavia next to Miller. 

“O,” Bellamy starts.

“Let’s not play games Bel. Everyone here knows what she means to you. If I can save her, let me.” Octavia responded.

Bellamy stared at his sister, completely taken aback. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He leaned on the bed as if the last of his strength left him. Raven and Murphy supported him as they helped him back into the bed.

“She has to be alive…” Bellamy muttered softly.

Octavia appeared next to him and grabbed his hand. “I will find out what I can and return big brother. I will keep her safe, so you can stop being an idiot and tell her what she needs to know.” Bellamy just looked at Octavia and nodded slowly. There was nothing left he could do.

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Octavia was covered in a long black cloak; a hood covered her face. She moved swiftly through the fortress, praying that she was moving in the right direction. One wrong move and she will be spotted, there was absolutely no way that she was going to be able to hide her human features. 

Luckily, she hadn’t run into a lot of aliens on her way through the passageways. There was an excitement in the air, which she was fairly certain had to do with Clarke Griffin. The aliens were highly anticipating the sacrifice; Octavia started walking faster. 

It was the heavily guarded door in a remote part of the fortress that drew Octavia’s attention. Something very important was behind that door, whether that was Clarke or something else she couldn’t guess. All she knew was she needed to open that door.

Octavia knew she couldn’t kill any of the guards, as that would only draw suspicion and alert the aliens to her presence. She needed to think of another way and do it fast.

She crept down the hall in the opposite direction from the guarded door, looking for any possible distraction she could conjure up. It was behind the third door she found it. 

The fire started quickly and spread faster than she had anticipated. She found a shadowed spot along the passageway and hid there until the fire had done its job. The guards noted the smoke, their bronze and purple armor glittering as they ran past. 

“Ashu,” They cried in their musical tongue. Octavia had no idea what that meant, but presumed they were letting others know about the fire.

Octavia moved through the shadows as she made her way to the door. She slipped through the door quietly and the first thing she saw was the silhouette of Clarke looking out a window across from her. 

As the door shut behind Octavia, Clarke turned her head and both young women just stared at each other.

“What are you doing here?” Clarke asked.

“What do you think I’m doing here, finding you!” Octavia harshly whispered as she made her way to the older woman. 

Octavia then took full notice of Clarke. She was beautifully dressed in a glittering bronze and purple dress. It fitted tightly around her waist and the skirt blossomed out around her. Her blonde hair looked to have been dusted with gold and swept up on top of her head with small gold nuggets interwoven with her hair. Octavia had a feeling that if Bellamy could see Clarke now, he would have fallen all over himself.

“Is everyone safe? Did he make it?” Clarke asked as she moved closer to Octavia. Octavia knew exactly who Clarke was referring to, but choose to ignore it. 

“Miller is safe. You were right once I got him to Jackson he was able to save his leg. Emori is also going to survive, but Abbey is not sure if she will ever have children. The damage to her reproduction system was extensive. Emori is taking the news hard. I don’t think she was planning on children, but the news that the choice was taken away from her was unexpected.” Octavia responded. “Abbey said give it time.”

“And Madi and Bellamy?!” Clarke asked.

“Madi is understandably upset. Gaia and Indra are watching her and caring for her. Bellamy is in good hands with Echo. He was hurt, but Abbey said with time and rest he will recover. I am here to help you escape, you can say I came in his stead.” Octavia admitted. Octavia noticed Clarke’s face changed slightly at the mention of Echo, but she recovered quickly.  
Clarke shook her head. 

“I can’t go with you. I must do this to save them; to save you. I should have died a long time ago. I have made peace with that.” Clarke turned around and looked out the window again. She was shutting herself down.

“So just like that you are giving up? What about Madi or Bellamy? I am pretty darn sure they still need you.” Octavia responded. “And what about the rest of us? You’ve gotten us this far.”

“I am doing this for them! Madi can now grow up in a peaceful world with strong women as role models. She can lead her people in peace. Bellamy deserves a happy life and if that means he shares a peaceful life with his love Echo and they can raise a family, then this is the price I am willing to pay. I am willing to do this for them because I….” Clarke stopped short. Her blue eyes grew wide as she almost admitted her feelings to Octavia of all people.

Octavia moved slowly to Clarke. “Love them,” Octavia breathed. For a moment, Clarke and Octavia just stared at each other as a deeper understanding was reached between them. Clarke loved Madi, there was no surprise there; but Clarke had never admitted her deeper feelings for Bellamy to anyone and here it was out in the open to his sister no less.

“I am getting you out of here!” Octavia declared. She had become more determined. Bellamy’s feelings for Clarke had always been clear to her; it was Clarke’s feelings she couldn’t really gauge. But, now that it was out the open, Octavia was more determined then ever to save her. 

“I already told you…” Clarke started. 

“Yes, you did. And I am telling you I am not letting that happen. When is the sacrifice Clarke?!”

“Octavia…”

“When?!! Is it tonight?” 

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Of course, it does! How long do you have?” Octavia asked, her voice took on a pleading tone.

Clarke stared at her for a moment.

“Why do you care so much Octavia? You were willing to execute me not to long ago?” Clarke asked softly.

Octavia closed her eyes and took a big breath. When she opened them; she had regained her composure.

“You were a threat to my rule. I didn’t really want to; you had saved my life too many times. I respect you. But, you gave me no other choice by murdering Cooper. I was going to do what I had to do; you of all people should understand that. But, Bellamy stopped me. You were his unacceptable loss.” Octavia responded. Octavia wasn’t going to delve to much into Bellamy’s feelings, as it wasn’t her secret to tell; but she needed to give Clarke a reason to fight.

“What?” Clarke asked.

“He poisoned me for you.” 

Clarke stared to shake her head slowly. “No. He poisoned you for everyone; to save us all.”

“Did he tell you that?” Octavia asked. She drew closer to Clarke. “He poisoned me to save you; just you! He wasn’t going to let you die. He chose you over me. I have to say - it was the first time that has ever happened.”

Clarke looked dumbfounded. Her mouth slightly opened as if she was about to say something, but couldn’t bring herself to say it.

“When is the sacrifice Clarke?” Octavia whispered softly.

“Two weeks from now. Tonight, is the party in my honor.” Clarke responded. “They are waiting for the two suns to be in perfect placement. The sacrifice is in honor of the sun gods and the gold earth. When both suns are shining on the great canyon I will wed the sun gods and make my sacrifice for both our people.” Clarke’s blue eyes traveled to the beautiful Gold and Ivory dress that hanged on the door of a closet. Octavia had not noticed it before. It was even more beautiful then the dress Clarke had on now. Octavia could only imagine the sacrifice ceremony was going to be beautiful. Too bad they would have unexpected guests.

“Looks like we have a wedding to crash.” Octavia smiled. “Don’t worry Clarke, we will come back for you. I guarantee it. Now I have to get out of here. I have a brother to report to.” 

Octavia knocked over a few decorations, which came crashing onto the ground. As the guards came rushing in, Octavia sneaked out; leaving Clarke alone with her thoughts.

Bellamy had poisoned his sister to keep her safe.

End Part Two


	3. Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Echo comes to a realization. 
> 
>  
> 
> To be honest, I don't see Echo being okay with Bellamy and Clarke's relationship, even in it's "platonic" form. But, I don't think she's necessarily evil either. I just don't think Echo and Clarke will ever get along, as long as Bellamy is in the middle and I tried to make her "discovery" as true to her character as I could.

Echo found Murphy by Emori’s side. He did not look up as she approached. Emori was sleeping and he was studying her face as if he wanted to etch it into his memory.

Finally, Murphy looked up.

“I assume you wanted something,” he finally said. His voice was soft. “And I assume you are afraid to ask since you are just standing there. That’s not like you Echo. Just come out and say it.” His voice was not unkind.

“I am not afraid!” Echo remarked.

Murphy raised an eyebrow. He smirked lightly before he took Emori’s hand and kissed it. “Be back.” He whispered.

Murphy walked towards Echo and motioned for her to follow him.

“Okay, what is it?” Murphy asked. 

“What is he planning?!”

“Why are you asking me? You should go talk to him.” 

“I tried. But he brushes me off with kisses and now he’s in a meeting with his sister and crew. They are planning something I know it.”

“Ahhh…” Murphy muttered. “Yeah, no, I’m not getting into the middle of this.” Murphy remarked as he started to walk back towards Emori.  
Echo grabbed Murphy’s arm before he got too far.

“He’s going to go rescue her, isn’t he?” She asked softly. There was something about her voice, that pulled at him. Murphy stopped and studied her for a second. She sounded defeated. Murphy and Echo looked at each other and he saw the raw pain behind her eyes, before her defenses went back up. “I don’t understand. She left him to die and he’s still going to risk everything to go after her.” Murphy felt sorry for her; Echo could never understand.

“It’s Clarke.” Murphy answered. He said her name as if that meant everything and Echo realized that to Bellamy - it did.

Echo choked back a sob before she could stop it. 

“I’m sorry,” Murphy breathed before he returned back to Emori’s side; leaving Echo to be swallowed by her despair; as she realized her man was in love with another woman and always has been.

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“So, we are crashing a wedding?” Shaw asked. “Sounds exciting. It’s been about 200 years since I’ve been to one of those.”  
Raven smiled and squeezed his hand. 

“It’s going to be really well guarded. We have to make sure our plan is flawless; or we not only risk losing Clarke; but everyone else too.”  
Octavia said. Octavia had studied her brother looking for any reaction to the news. All she got was a raised eyebrow and a chewed lip.

“A small tactical team. We sneak in and sneak back out again. Of course, there is going to be a retaliation. We will have to plan for that.” Madi remarked. When she found out that Bellamy had sent Octavia to check on Clarke, she had called this meeting. “This could be a suicide mission, so I am not going to make any of you go….”

“I am in.” Octavia responded immediately. Bellamy looked at Octavia and nodded. She was really working hard to earn his forgiveness.

“I will go too.” Miller commented.

“The leg?” Octavia asked 

“Moving fast may be a problem, but I’m not sitting this one out if the Blakes aren’t.” Miller responded.

“Shaw and I are in.” Raven added. She turned to confirm with Shaw, who nodded. 

“Where you go; I go.” Shaw answered.

“Murphy will be in too. I know it.” Raven commented. “I think he will want pay back for Emori.”

“Good. I will reach out to him. Jordan, you stay here and man the fort.” Madi ordered, turning to look at the older man. “Bellamy will stay in contact with you; maybe you can give us an emergency exit.” 

“None of you are going.” A stern voice broke in. Bellamy looked around to find Echo standing a few feet off. He had no idea how long she had been standing there. 

“Echo…” Bellamy started. The tension in the room was building and everyone looked from Bellamy and Echo. But, no one dared move. It was no secret that Echo did not get along with Clarke.

“No! Clarke sacrificed herself for us to live. You go rescue her, where does it put us? You rescue her, you defeat the purpose on why she did it in the first place!” Echo’s voice grew stronger and more determined. She was going to stop this madness; before it destroyed them all.  
“So just like that; we let her die for us- AGAIN – and you are okay with that?” Bellamy asked. 

Raven tried to go to Echo; but Shaw pulled her back to him gently. Shaw shook his head when Raven looked back at him with questions in her eyes.

“We will not survive another battle! She stopped them from murdering Raven and you last time; losing you is not an option.” Echo yelled. She needed Bellamy to understand what this was costing her.

“Neither is losing her!” Bellamy’s voice was rising; as he fought to regain control of his emotions. If he noticed Echo’s face fall, he made no note of it. She knew it, but having him say it was like a fresh knife had been stabbed in her heart.

Before Echo could respond, Madi broke in.

“You don’t have to go Echo. I am not forcing anyone. But, if there is a way to save my mother, I am going to do it.” Madi responded; her voice brisk. Indra and Gaia stood next to her as they always did. Gaia had a supportive hand on her shoulder.

Echo turned to look at the twelve-year-old Commander in front of her and gave a frustrated sigh. The Commanders had always understood sacrificing the few for the many; but when it came to Clarke Griffin none of the normal rules applied.

“This is madness! This is not a battle we can win. They are far to advanced and they have home field advantage. Are you all saying you are willing to die for Clarke Griffin?!” Echo asked, her voice taking on a pleading tone. “Clarke is giving us a chance to live our lives in peace. We can finally settle down and have a normal life. Is fighting for Clarke really worth giving all that up?” She couldn’t be the only person who hadn’t lost their sanity!

There was an immediate and affirmative response with a resounding, “Yes!” From every single person that was gathered there; Echo wanted to shake sense back into them! 

“It’s settled then.” Madi said. “Bellamy, Gaia, and Indra meet me for a tactical debriefing in an hour.” 

Madi tossed a look back at Bellamy as if to say “Good luck with that” before she headed out. Pretty quickly everyone else followed her. Raven was the last to leave. She took one last sad look at her two best friends before leaving Bellamy alone with Echo. Raven knew there was no recovery from this. 

Bellamy and Echo stared at each other. 

“You just admitted you are willing to die for her.” Echo said softly. She didn’t even try to hide the emotion from her voice.

“I am.” Bellamy said softly back. “I honestly don’t know if I would survive losing her again. I… love her. I’ve always loved her. I probably always will love her.” His voice broke at the end. “I am sorry Echo; that’s not fair to you. I didn’t know…”

“She would come back to you.” Echo finished. “So, that’s why you forgave her so easily for her betrayal.”

“Yes.” Bellamy said. 

Echo fought back the tears. 

“Do you think she loves you too?” Echo asked softly.

“I think in her own way – she does.” Bellamy commented. “We’ve never really talked.”

“But, she’s who you want. She is the one who will make you happy.” It was not a question.

There was nothing else that could be said. Bellamy had finally made his choice.

“Alright, if you are set on this…then I will go with you.” She said.

“Echo. No…I can’t ask you to do this.” Bellamy responded.

“I know stupid. But, I still love you and if I need to go with you on this stupid mission to keep you safe; then I will. I’m not even convinced you can stand on your own yet.” 

Bellamy stared in amazement at the strong woman in front of him. He had just declared his love for another woman and she was still willing to stand next to him. He just couldn’t understand it.

Finally, Bellamy said the only thing he could think of.

“Thank you.” Bellamy kindly responded. 

“How long do I have to get your body in shape for this?” Echo asked.

“Around two weeks.”

“Okay, not a lot of time – but I can work with that.” Echo said. “Oh, and Bellamy, don’t mess this up.”

Bellamy was sure that Echo meant more than just the mission when she said that and he silently promised himself that we wouldn’t make a mess of everything like he had before.


End file.
